epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/HABIT vs The Bunnyman - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3 Easter Special
Hello everybody, my name is Noah I think and today we have a another repetitious episode of''' Epic Rap Battles of Horror, that one series that occasionally bolds its own name in the descriptions. Namely this time, it’s an Easter special. Yes, this time, I didn’t post the battle two weeks before the actual holiday. That being said, today's battle comes from the always lovely GIR who will be guest starring in the next episode. It features the texas chainsaw massacre-ish murderer based on a true story, the Bunnyman, facing against Slender Man’s proxy as well as mass murderer influential, HABIT to see who's the scarier bunny-costumed killer. This battle was originally going to feature Five Nights at Freddys 3 main villain, Springtrap, but I decided against it since it’s a short special and I felt like two FNAF battles in a row is excessive. That being said, I don’t have much more to blabber on about, though you should know that I’m getting tired of Holiday specials so there might not be one for Mothers Day, we’ll see. For now, enjoy the battle, and Happy Easter. Or Sunday, depending on your beliefs. Cast Taylor Cu as The Bunnyman (video) EpicLLOYD as The Bunnyman (audio) Shane Dawson as HABIT Beat - Never thought I'd use this beat Introduction '''Announcer: (0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! (EASTER SPECIAL!) VS! ... (sigh) BEGIN! The Battle Bunnyman: (0:08) Well, howdy y’all! I see you've come to my bridge’s side, but this time, I’m hungry! I’ve got you in my sight and there’s'' nowhere to hide!'' I’ve risen from eternal slumber to leave another brother smothered In lyrical thunder, you’re on my bridge, and'' I’ve got your tag number!'' This miracle isn’t just lyrical, my divine mission is etherial! Possessing the most infamous killers, but I'll eat through you like'' Serial!'' I’ll tear you apart, limb from limb, and I’ll do it merrily, Trying to face this D.C. MC? You’ll be needing lots of therapy! HABIT: (0:31) Would you look at that! It’s the PG 13 pedophilic brother of Bonnie! Don’t try to run, freakshow, not God nor Noah are safe from me! You’re clumsy and afraid to get your fluff bloody! Now THAT’S funny! I'll shove these lyrics down your throat and make you squeal "chubby bunny"! Turn this rude bloat into a new coat! Our differences are stark! CANYOUSEETHEWORDS? This is no game, consider yourself marked! I’ll crack this maggot! This rabid racket thought he was talented, Took the fall against this rabbit head and now he’s been'' inHABITed!'' Bunnyman: (0:54) Your disses are weaker than holidays sweets and armies of Peeps What are you gonna do? Send out trash talking tweets 'till I admit defeat? Well no more of your animosity! Enough of this oddity atrocity’s mockery, Go back to sucking Slender dicks and stay the FUCK off my property! HABIT: (1:05) Don’t lose your day job, Bunnyman. You rap like a shameless pawn, I'm tearing through feasty Easter beast easier than Genghis Kahn! I see a chance to beat a faux Leatherface’s ass, and I grab it! But burning bitches in rhyme? I guess it’s just a bad HABIT Announcer: (1:17) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? The Bunnyman HABIT HINT FOR THE NEXT BATTLE: ''' ''TRUST NO ONE''''' Category:Blog posts